One example of a conventional object identifying apparatus of this type is the Autovision II manufactured by Automatix Co. The apparatus employs the Stanford algorithm which has been developed by the Stanford University Laboratory. In the Stanford algorithm, different feature data (area, length/width, peripheral length, gravity center, inclination, maximum length from gravity center, average length from gravity center, the number of holes, etc.) are measured five to ten times. The results of the measurements are processed statistically to obtain the average values or difference values which correspond to set values. Object identification is carried out according to the determined set values. Such an apparatus is disadvantageous, however, in that an object to be identified must be an isolated blob or pattern. If a plurality of objects are in contact with one another or overlap one another, either it will be impossible to identify the objects or the objects will be erroneously identified.